Frank Pagani
Frank Pagani is a character in Mafia III. History Frank Pagani is a lieutenant for the Marcano Crime Family. He controls the high-end contraband and car theft rackets for Sal Marcano out of Tickfaw Harbor, and is the family's main connection to Cuba. Background Frank's criminal career starts in 1939, working the docks of River Row with a wife who has a baby on the way. Unfortunately, both her and the child die during labor, so Frank hops on a boat and never looks back. From then on out, Frank's a man with a death wish, taking any job that'll keep him out at sea. This is how he ends up moving contraband for the Marcanos. They work him like a dog, but he doesn't mind, as long it keeps his mind off his grief. When Sal opens up his casinos in Cuba, he turns them over to the youngest Marcano brother, Tommy, and asks Frank to keep an eye on him. Everything goes great until Castro rides into town and shoots the hell out of the place. It's Frank who gets Tommy out of there in one piece, something that Sal never forgets. As a reward, Sal gives Frank control of the rackets in Tickfaw Harbor. Frank balks at first, but wises up once he realizes he can still head out to sea whenever the mood hits him. He settles down, gets remarried, even has a couple of daughters. Biography taken from Assets and Kill List. When Frank isn't running Tickfaw Harbor, he uses his ship The Tanager to traffic goods in and out of Cuba for the Marcanos. Lately he's been making trips to gather gambling equipment for Sal's Paradiso Hotel & Casino project in North Lake. On his most recent excursion, he brought back a man to take over Sal's counterfeiting operation, which was previously being run out of Pagani's Fine Motors. Downfall and Death After Lincoln dismantled Pagani's Auto Theft and Smuggling rackets, he tracked him down using a device he had planted on his car. Frank was hiding out at his garage in Tickfaw, where Marcano had been attempting to counterfeit the money he needed for his casino. When confronted by Lincoln, Frank's first concern was his wife and three little girls. Using that as leverage, Lincoln gets Frank to open up. The operation was set up by Sal, but the counterfeit money was worthless, so Sal had him bring in a man named Alvarez, a counterfeiter who worked for Castro, to take over the project. When questioned where the money plates came from, Frank lets it slip that they were stolen by Giorgi during their Federal Reserve heist, something Lincoln had not known until now. Before Lincoln could get any more information out of Frank, he died of his injuries. Appearances *The Connection to Cuba (killed) Trivia *Frank's dossier in the Assets and Kill List unlocks after starting Hot Rubber & Cold Blood. *According to Vito, he and Frank played cards together, and he considers Frank a stand-up guy. Random conversation in Vito's office. *Frank's father was a bank robber, earning a living at it for 20 years. Conversation while chasing Pagani in The Connection to Cuba. *Frank bought his De'Leo Traviata after killing a man with his previous car. The man had challenged Frank to a race for pink slips, and when he backed out and didn't show, Frank ran the guy over. NPC conversation aboard The Tanager. Gallery Frank Pagani 2.jpg|Frank's final moments Frank Pagani 3.jpg|Frank Pagani's in-game character model The Tanager 7.jpg|Frank's car on board The Tanager Pagani's Fine Motors.jpg|Pagani's Fine Motors Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Marcano Crime Family Category:Lieutenant Category:Death